heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Universe Presents
DC Universe Presents is the name of two DC Comics publications. The first is part of the UK 'Collector's Edition' line of DC Comics published by Titan Magazines. Beginning March 2007, it was originally titled 'Superman Legends' and was published alongside Batman Legends. Titan also later released several other DC comics following on from the success of Superman and Batman Legends. The book was retitled as DC Universe Presents at issue 33 but despite the change in title and some of its content, the magazine continued the issue count of Superman Legends. The book reprints DC Comics from the United States including Justice League, Superman and Green Lantern and is currently edited by Mark McKenzie-Ray. The second was a title published as part of DC Comic's The New 52. The premise of the book was similar to that of DC's original Showcase and DC Comics Presents series. It would introduce characters and concepts into the rebooted universe. The final issue of this series, #19, was published in April 2013. Titan Magazine Contents of Superman Legends Stories that were printed in Superman Legends include: * Issues 1-12 Superman: For Tomorrow * Issues 1-3, 5-9 All-Star Superman * Issues 1-2 The last two issues of Superman/Batman: Public Enemies * Issues 3-7, 10-11 Camelot Falls from Action Comics * Issue 4 Justice League Of America #0 * Issue 8-11 Superman Confidential * Issue 13+ Various comics from Action Comics including Last Son and Bizarro World * Issue 14+ Justice Change to DC Universe Presents Superman Legends became DC Universe Presents after issue 33. It continued the stories and issue count of Superman Legends while adding stories featuring other characters such as Green Lantern and Flash. Issue 40 featured no Superman content because of a focus on Green Lantern due to the film. Issue 43 marked the first time that any of The New 52 comic strips were published in the UK. It featured the first issues of the new Justice League, Action Comics and Green Lantern comics. According to the response to a fan letter, these stories are due to continue being printed in DC Universe Presents for the foreseeable future. Titan have announced that an new comic, simply titled 'Superman' will launch on 30 May 2013.http://titanmagazines.com/t/superman/uk/1/ The New 52 This series presented multi-issue and single-issue stories about different DC characters, each by a different creative team. It was published in the First Wave of new comics that DC released under The New 52 banner after Flashpoint. The series ended with the 19th issue. *Issues 1-5: Deadman **Writer: Paul Jenkins **Artist: Bernard Chang *Issues 6-8: Challengers of the Unknown **Writer: Dan DiDio **Artist: Jerry Ordway *Issues 9-11: Vandal Savage **Writer: James Robinson **Artist: Bernard Chang *Issue 12: Kid Flash **Writer: Fabian Nicieza **Artist: Jorge Jimenez *Issue 0: OMAC, Mister Terrific, Hawk & Dove, Blackhawks, Deadman :This issue featured characters from titles cancelled when the Second Wave of The New 52 was announced. **Writers: Dan Didio, Rob Liefeld, Tony Bedard, James Robinson **Artists: Various *Issues 13-16: Black Lightning and Blue Devil **Writer: Marc Andreyko **Artist: Robson Rocha *Issue 17: Arsenal **Writer: Joe Keatinge **Artist: Ricken *Issue 18: Starfire **Writer: Joe Keatinge **Artist: Federico Dallocchio *Issue 19: Beowulf **Writer: Tony Bedard **Artist: Jesus Saiz See also *Batman Legends *Justice League Legends *DC Universe Presents Batman Superman References External links *Official Website *Titan Magazines home page Category:Titan Magazines titles